


Зачем ты мне нужен

by Axeliriya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пейринг: Саске/Наруто<br/>Жанр: Романс, бытовуха, ER<br/>Краткое содержание: Один ведет себя как ребенок, а другой причиняет боль. Но никто не смеет лезть в их отношения.<br/>Примечания/предупреждения: ООС, АУ, один день из жизни.<br/>Для команды Наруто х Саске, декабрь 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зачем ты мне нужен

Наруто остановился у приоткрытой двери. Саске редко кого пускал к себе – Наруто был исключением. Ему позволялось многое, но на этот раз в комнате уже кто-то был. Кто-то помимо Саске.  
Это на секунду выбило из колеи. И секунды хватило, чтобы понять все.  
– Как ты его терпишь? – спросила Сакура. – Он невыносим. Капризный, беспомощный…  
Саске в ответ хмыкнул, прервав Сакуру. Но отвечать не спешил, как и всегда. Его взгляды чаще были красноречивее, только Наруто его не видел.  
– Это не ты в нем, а он в тебе нуждается, – продолжила Сакура спустя минуту.  
– А в ком нуждаюсь я? – спросил Саске. Ехидство в голосе было неприкрытым. – В тебе?  
Наруто отчетливо слышал презрение в голосе. Он осторожно опустился на колени, подполз поближе к двери и заглянул в щель – вряд ли кто-то обратит внимание на глаза у самого пола.  
Саске затушил сигарету и слез с подоконника. Он улыбался – жутко, неестественно. Глаза казались пустыми и безжизненными. Сакура и сама это заметила, отступила на шаг, испугалась.  
– Так что, Сакура? Готова меня терпеть? Выдержишь меня дольше, чем пару часов в неделю?  
– Саске…  
– А он со мной живет, – припечатал Саске.  
Сакура прикусила губу, отвела взгляд в сторону, а потом, словно отбросив все сомнения, уверенно вздернула подбородок и ответила:  
– Выдержу. Я все выдержу. Больше того, я еще и готовить буду себе сама.  
Наруто поморщился. Он считал эту девушку своей подругой. Она ему улыбалась, она… она вела себя с ним мило. А на деле оказалось, что она его и за человека не принимала. Все ради Саске? Вся эта якобы дружба?  
«Ну-ну, – подумал Наруто, – посмотрим, на сколько тебя хватит».  
Он спрятался за дверью и только потом поднялся на ноги, прислонился к стене. Боль мешалась с разочарованием – невыносимо противно. Из комнаты доносились болезненные стоны, шорох ткани, причмокивания. Саске расстегнул ширинку и, судя по неприятному горловому звуку, Сакура не ожидала, что засадят сразу по яйца, а рвотный рефлекс никто не отменял.  
Но как бы Наруто ни разочаровался в бывшей подруге, а спасать ее было нужно. Уж кто-кто, а он знал, на что способен Саске. Особенно когда речь заходила о предательстве – иначе ее поведение Саске расценить не мог, у него были свои взгляды на дружбу.  
Наруто отошел подальше, нацепил на лицо привычную улыбку, встряхнулся и снова направился к комнате, на этот раз не скрывая громких шагов.  
– Саске! Я дома! Ты уже приготовил обед? – Наруто заглянул в комнату и удивленно вытянул лицо, заметив отвернувшуюся к окну Сакуру и Саске, заправляющего на правую сторону стояк.  
Саске ухмылялся. Его глаза блестели, обещая нечто незабываемое. А у Наруто свело желудок. С каждой секундой становилось все сложнее держать себя в руках, а уж притворяться, что ничего не понял – тем более.  
– Иди на кухню, – сказал Саске. – Сейчас спустимся.  
– А… Да, я тогда… ну, я пошел, да.  
Больше он подслушивать не стал. Выдохнул и спустился на кухню, достал любимую кружку и налил кофе. Много кофе. Потом вытащил кусок хлеба, достал сыра с колбасой, нарезал, соорудил большой сэндвич и выложил на тарелку.  
Надкусить он так и не успел. Саске зашел тихо, спокойно взял тарелку и убрал ее обратно в холодильник вместе с сыром и колбасой, походя провел рукой по всклокоченным волосам Наруто, вскользь коснувшись пальцами шеи.  
– Аппетит перебьешь, – коротко прокомментировал он свои действия и достал из духовки противень с лазаньей.  
Сакура зашла чуть позже. На предложение перекусить тихо ответила:  
– Только чай. С лимоном. Приболела.  
Наруто широко улыбнулся и бросился заваривать чай, скрывая внутренний хохот. Помнится, он так же когда-то так лечил горло, но вместо лимона был мед для смягчения.  
Саске тоже хмыкнул, не сдержался – он тогда сам наводил Наруто чай, готовил бульоны и жидкие каши. Вряд ли он будет стараться ради Сакуры.  
Девушка ушла минут через двадцать, сославшись на самочувствие. Саске сам проводил ее, задержался зачем-то, потом вернулся на кухню.  
– Ну и? – спросил Наруто.  
– Что? – улыбнулся Саске так, как делал это только наедине с Наруто – чуть игриво, прищурив один глаз.  
– Ты пихал член ей в глотку! – возмущенно выкрикнул Наруто, но в интонациях не было ни злости, ни негодования. Только интерес и наигранное недовольство.  
– Потом продезинфицирую, – просто ответил Саске.  
Наруто крякнул, потом еще раз, а потом и вовсе сложился пополам от хохота.  
– Черт, Саске. Я не это имел в виду.  
– Ты же не хочешь сказать, что ревновал?  
– Нет, я не… – начал Наруто. Потом задумался, припомнил, как стоял за дверью и слушал гулкие рвотные позывы, нахмурился. – Возможно слегка… – медленно произнес он, но тут же затряс головой. – Нет, точно нет. Не ревновал. Блин, не в этом дело. Зачем ты вообще запихал в нее член?  
– Выбесила, – коротко пояснил Саске, поморщившись, и тут же перевел тему: – Что будешь на ужин?  
– М-м-м… Хочу мяса. Чего-нибудь жирного и сочного. И лапши, да. И салат из свежих овощей. А еще…  
Пока Наруто перечислял, Саске поднялся, собрал всю посуду со стола, засунул в посудомоечную машину. Вытер крошки. Потом порезал лазанью и разложил по контейнерам, чтобы убрать в холодильник.  
Наруто уже замолчал и просто следил за его действиями, а Саске продолжал наводить порядок. Затем закурил, достал телефон и принялся печатать что-то, стряхивая пепел в форточку.  
– Помидоры, огурцы, перец? – уточнил он. Наруто кивнул, и Саске добавил это в список, после чего выкинул окурок. – Я до магазина, а ты пока темные вещи собери в стирку.  
Наруто заторможенно кивнул. В голове пронеслись сразу две мысли: Сакура была права и нужно достать носки из-под кровати. А потом Саске добавил, уже натягивая кроссовки:  
– Носки из-под кровати я вытащил, так что пересмотри вещи, которые в шкаф пихаешь. Что пахнет – кидай в корзину.  
Наруто поморщился. Он ненавидел нюхать свои вещи, но отучиться совать грязные в шкаф не получалось – иначе он бросал их на пол или на спинки стульев и кресел, а Саске этого терпеть не мог.  
Входная дверь хлопнула, потом еще раз. На пороге кухни снова возник Саске, чуть склонил голову и задумчиво посмотрел на Наруто.  
– Ладно, сам сделаю. Найди хотя бы мою черную толстовку.  
Наруто сглотнул. Эту толстовку он заимствовал у Саске недели две назад. И в ней же вляпался в краску.  
– Я… не помню. Кажется, забыл ее у Хинаты или Гаары. Давай, я потом найду, а…  
Саске закатил глаза, ясно давая понять, что не поверил ни слову.  
– Что с ней?  
– Краска, – обреченно выдохнул Наруто. Врать дальше было бессмысленно.  
Саске задержал дыхание, подошел ближе. Прочитать что-то в его глазах было невозможно – только тьма. Лицо окаменело, губы сжались. Его рука тяжело легла на плечо Наруто, большой палец надавил за ключицей, причиняя боль, сильную боль.  
Наруто закусил изнутри щеку, чтобы не издать ни звука, но тело само прогнулось, уходя от давления – бесполезно, от Саске не сбежать.  
– Больше никогда не смей брать мои вещи, – процедил Саске и ушел.  
Наруто выдохнул. Слишком легко отделался, значит, основное наказание Саске оставил на потом.

Саске вернулся быстро, скользнул взглядом по часам и отправился в комнату Наруто. Молча вытряхнул почти все вещи с полок на кровать, оглядел весь этот бардак придирчивым взглядом, быстро и уверенно сложил все чистое обратно, а остальное разделил на «раз надетое» и «адски воняет».  
– Остальное сам уберешь. Толстовка, – бросил он и протянул руку.  
Наруто, наблюдавший до этого из дверного проема, подошел к шкафу, открыл верхние дверцы и из-за пакета с очень-нужными-мелочами достал черную толстовку с капюшоном. Снизу на спине виднелась желтая засохшая полоса краски – сел на скамейку.  
Саске приподнял бровь, оглядывая пятно, и посмотрел на Наруто, как на полного дебила.  
– Это все?  
Наруто кивнул. Он вообще ни слова не сказал с момента прихода Саске домой – только послушно выполнял все приказы.  
Саске поморщился и буркнул под нос, ни к кому не обращаясь:  
– Я думал, от нее живого места не осталось… – подобрал остальные вещи и понес их в ванную. – Подойди! – крикнул уже оттуда, и Наруто так же молча поплелся, надеясь только, что больше нигде не накосячил.  
Саске поймал его за руку в дверях – схватил чуть повыше локтя, крепко сжимая пальцы. Наруто никогда не жаловался на нежную кожу, но от прикосновений Саске почти всегда оставались следы. Если присмотреться внимательнее, можно будет найти остаточный желтый на внутренней стороне бедер, куда Саске обычно долбился косточками, когда Наруто не успевал подстроиться под его позу, а если присмотреться к заднице, то можно увидеть неровные шрамы – это Саске года полтора назад разодрал кожу ногтями. Таких мелочей на теле было много, Наруто перестал обращать на них внимание, а вот Саске… это отдельная история.  
Он притянул к себе Наруто вплотную, провел пальцами по шее, прослеживая путь взглядом. Наруто в глаза он не смотрел – первый признак вины. Наруто поймал себя на том, что хочет извиниться. Извиниться только за то, что Саске чувствует себя виноватым.  
– Прости.  
И это произнес не Наруто, а Саске. Первым. Саске вообще редко извинялся, предпочитал исправлять ошибки действиями. Как сейчас, когда он сдвинул горловину футболки Наруто, оголяя плечо и выступающую ключицу, склонился и прижался губами к месту, на которое давил. Это было гораздо важнее простого «прости», это означало, что Саске на самом деле раскаивается.  
– Я купил все для рамена, – сказал спустя полминуты и только тогда посмотрел Наруто в глаза. И это был уже совсем другой уровень. Это означало, что Саске планировал извиниться еще до того, как узнал, что толстовку еще можно спасти, значит, еще в магазине пожалел, что сорвался.  
Наруто широко и счастливо улыбнулся, опустив голову ему на плечо. Потом отстранился и подпрыгнул на месте.  
– Да, да! Я согласен. Согласен на все. Хочешь, сам вещи поглажу? Я готов даже сам трусы стирать!  
Саске резко изменился в лице и несильно треснул Наруто по затылку.  
– Даже не думай. Мне хватило подпаленной простыни.  
– Да я всего один раз… Это нечестно! Рубашку же я нормально погладил, а потом мне позвонили, так что я не виноват!  
– Ты никогда не виноват, – бросил Саске, покачав головой, и вышел из ванной.  
– Ну и ладно, – пробурчал Наруто, выходя следом. – Не очень-то и хотелось. И вообще, я просто предложил. И я хочу свой сэндвич. И кофе. А у нас шоколад еще остался?  
– На холодильнике коробка с конфетами была, – ответил Саске и, добравшись до кухни, принялся разбирать пакет.  
Пока Наруто возился с кофеваркой, Саске закурил и вытащил откуда-то киндер-шоколад и бросил его под нос Наруто.  
– Киндер? Шутишь? Ты купил мне киндер? Я что, недостоин горького шоколада или…  
Саске ухмылялся с зажатой в зубах сигаретой. И этим все было сказано. Потому что Саске не ел сладкого, только в кофе добавлял четыре ложки сахара. А детей у них не было, как не было их и у ближайших знакомых. Значит, шоколад действительно был для Наруто, и, несмотря на то, что это был киндер, это был его любимый молочный шоколад, который Саске купил специально для него, потому что знал, что дома не осталось ничего, кроме кем-то подаренных не особо вкусных конфет. И это в полной мере отражало то, что Саске думал о Наруто – ребенок, капризный ребенок.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул Наруто, вспоминая слова Сакуры. И впервые они не просто пронеслись в голове, а отозвались болью и обидой.  
Саске не ответил, только потрепал по волосам, проходя к окну, чтобы скинуть пепел.  
– Пойду, вещи уберу, – негромко сказал Наруто, убрав шоколад в холодильник. Про кофе он не вспомнил и не увидел, как на него посмотрел Саске.  
Наруто запер дверь в свою комнату, включил музыку погромче и принялся складывать одежду – на автомате, не замечая цветов, не понимая, что именно держит в руках. Монотонное действие помогало думать.  
Он мог себя обманывать, что изменится, что сможет прожить без Саске, что – банально – сумеет сам запустить машинку, засунуть посуду в мойку, приготовить что-то простое – сможет сам о себе позаботиться. Он мог быть серьезным, самостоятельным.  
Но он этого не хотел. Ему нравилось жить так – полагаться на кого-то, кто постирает, заправит одеяло в пододеяльник, вкусно накормит. И ему нравилось, что его комната – только его и только для вида, потому что он уже очень давно не засыпал в одиночестве, потому что всегда за спиной был Саске, обнимал, прижимал к себе. И подушки в его комнате были удобнее, и одеяло пушистее, и простыни всегда свежие. А еще к Саске можно было прижаться лбом, чтобы охладиться, когда жарко. И дышать им, и брать его вещи, смешивая их запахи. Комната Наруто всегда была только его комнатой, а вот комната Саске – их, и никак иначе. И до сегодняшнего дня туда не было хода никому, кроме них двоих.  
Почему он пустил Сакуру, почему говорил с ней, почему слушал? И слышал ли? Сделал ли выводы?  
Наруто опустился на кровать и взял в руки футболку, которую совсем недавно одолжил у Саске – без спроса. Саске видел ее. Не мог не видеть, он свои вещи узнавал издалека. Но ничего не сказал. Даже в стирку не отнес.  
В дверь постучали. Наруто убрал футболку в шкаф, отключил музыку и открыл. Саске что-то допечатал в телефоне, затем убрал его в карман и посмотрел на Наруто так, как делал очень редко – снизу вверх, из-под челки. А потом потянулся за спину и вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов обычную плитку молочного шоколада с фундуком.  
– Я не… Блин, Саске, да плевать на марку. Не нужно было… – затравленно пробормотал Наруто, а потом просто прижался к нему, обхватил за талию и уткнулся лбом в плечо. – Как ты меня терпишь? Капризного, беспомощного и…  
– Слышал, значит, – сказал Саске и запустил пальцы ему в волосы, поглаживая затылок – приятно до дрожи. – А как ты меня терпишь? – тихо спросил он и наклонил голову, коснулся губами плеча через футболку, чтобы в следующее мгновение до боли сжать зубы на нежной коже.  
Наруто даже не вздрогнул, он ожидал чего-то такого.  
– Сколько раз я делал тебе больно? Сколько раз бросал в тебя посуду и вещи? Сколько ломал мебели? Ты знаешь, сколько на тебе шрамов, которые оставил я? А сколько из них никогда не сойдут? – шептал он, крепче сжимая Наруто в объятиях.  
Потом отстранился, потянул вверх его футболку и провел пальцем по отметине под ключицей.  
– Я поджигал тебя, – прокомментировал он.  
Наруто закусил губу. Он уже забыл про тот случай, когда Саске нагнул его и приставил к груди зажигалку – Наруто терпел из упрямства, а Саске был слишком зол, чтобы вовремя остановиться. Это было очень давно, просто шрам долго не сходил.  
Саске тем временем, убрав шоколадку обратно в карман, провел пальцами по ребрам и остановился на боках, четко поставив подушечки на маленькие заживающие синяки, оставленные этими самыми пальцами.  
– Я каждый раз оставляю на тебе следы, – прошептал он, а Наруто впервые за весь разговор улыбнулся. Он вовсе не был против таких следов, о чем и хотел сказать, но Саске, глядя ему в глаза, по памяти провел пальцами по полосе, рассекающей поясницу.  
Еще красная, саднящая, но уже подживающая отметина.  
– И я больше никогда не воспользуюсь ремнем. Не в таком качестве, – еще тише сказал Саске. – А я всего лишь терплю твои капризы. И мне не сложно купить тебе шоколадку или пожертвовать любимой толстовкой… Даже если я немного перегибаю палку, – добавил он, снова оставив легкий поцелуй над ключицей.  
Наруто так ничего и не сказал, просто потерся щекой о щеку Саске. Они оба бывали мудаками, но как-то притерлись, привыкли.  
– Так зачем я тебе нужен, Наруто? – спросил Саске. – Любая девушка будет делать для тебя то же самое, и никого не смутят твои капризы. Это будет нормально, что за тобой ухаживает милая девушка. Шрамы заживут, и новых не появится.  
– Не тупи, какие девушки? Это мне придется терпеть их капризы, водить в кино и… забивать гвозди?  
Саске хмыкнул – вспомнил их недавний спор по поводу того, что никто из них ни разу не прикручивал полки, но Наруто заявил, что, с его криворукостью, он только стену испортит, а у Саске всегда такие вещи выходили лучше.  
Говорить же о том, что Наруто просто чувствовал себя с Саске уютнее, что считал его сильным и ответственным, что привык во всем на него полагаться и безгранично доверял, он не стал.  
– Не хочу без тебя, – вместо этого сказал Наруто, и это было почти признание.  
– Машинка отстирала, – заметил Саске.  
– Я помогу развесить, – вызвался Наруто и улыбнулся, заметив взгляд Саске. – Да, меня задели ее слова. Поэтому я помогу тебе развесить вещи, а потом помогу приготовить ужин, а потом, возможно, сам разденусь, встану на колени, отсосу или еще что.  
– И хватит тебя ровно на два дня, а потом мне снова все придется делать самому.  
– О, я думал – только сегодня.  
– Отлично. Даже не сомневался.


End file.
